warriors_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:MoonClan
Leafpaw Name:leafpaw Gender: girl Discripion: I wanna be a apprentice plz User:Leafheart11 Of course! Add her to the MoonClan page! -- 07:36, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Darkpelt Name: Darkpelt Gender: Male Pelt color: Dark gray with black splotches. Can I join with him? Loudclaw Longtime reader of the Warriors Series 03:15, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Suuuure~ Make sure you add him in and make a page ;D FtP Fangirl I took a sip of something poisoned~ 08:25, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Blocked? Why? Why are the Clan pages blocked? I was going to do some editing.. I was going to make EVERY cat a page. So please tell me why.Crowfeather... Don't waste life use it... (talk) 23:50, February 24, 2013 (UTC) First of all add your signature. It was for users to not flood the clan page with cats that are never roleplayed. You can just press the redlink or click the new page button. ' [[User:Shadow Force|''be ever]] ''in your favor''' 23:43, February 24, 2013 (UTC) I can get that. But can you not block it every once and awhile..? I want to edit it...Crowfeather... Don't waste life use it... (talk) 23:51, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Because, people were adding pointless cats. Good day to you all :) 'FtP Fangirl| Free Mago! Should my new username be .Iceheart? ' 07:18, February 25, 2013 (UTC) T Cry can I make this cat? Name: Tigerpaw Warrior name: Tiger-eye Gender: Tom Description: Golden brown tom the golden amber eyes. Crowfeather... Don't waste life use it... (talk) 01:02, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Yesh! I'll add him to the page. ' ''be ever'' ''in your favor''' 01:06, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Another Cat Name: Nighttail Description: White she-cat with a black tail. Gender: She-cat Rank: Warrior Crowfeather... Don't waste life use it... 22:17, March 10, 2013 (UTC) One more cat? Or no more? May I make Icefeather? Gender: She-cat Description: Dark gray with smoke-like white patterns. Brother: Tigereye Crowfeather/Sig 23:26, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Alright xD One more! 'Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 06:01, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Pikapaw Name: Pikapaw Gender: M Looks: Much like Pikachu, except cat like... short fur, light green eyes. Personality: Cheery, always happy. Previous Clans: HawkClan, Loner. Power (Because of HawkClan heritage): Electric-type IN THE FACE. Giratina style. 03:29, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, but this cat is based off of Pokemon. I won't accept it. These cats belong in PokemonClan. 'Dawnsong| |May StarClan light your path! ' 04:11, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Cat Fawnpaw is a pale brown she-cat with scattered white spots accross her pelt with yellow eyes. MCA. ~Cinderrrr Join~ Can I join? Darkcave - large, muscular, odd looking marbled tan tom? He's a warrior. 21:20, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Both of you guys, yse. 21:49, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Join?XD Angelkit- Gorgeous, slender, pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes that change to dark blue, sapphire blue, blu violet, violet, and emerald green. Kit. Also, can I adopt Luckysky?Silver 13:35, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Cinder wants to join Can I join as Ceaderfoot and Smokepuddle? Ceaderfoot is a dark brown point tom with bright green eyes. Smokepuddle is a mottled gray she-cat with green eyes. I am [[Fawnpaw|'Cinder''']] 21:23, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Make their pages~ And do you mean Cedarfoot? 21:25, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Join? Can I join as Hazelwind, a gray and white she-cat with pale blue eyes? ShoonDerpI'm not perfect but I keep trying~ 12:18, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Yes~ 17:49, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Join XD Name: Leopardpaw Rank: Apprentice Appreance: Dark brown spotted tom with very pale amber eyes. and Streamwish Warrior Pale blue-silver she-cat with one blue and one green eyes. I really need them :9 -Silver Well, how many cats do you have? x3 18:51, April 20, 2013 (UTC) One :( Create? Can I create a kit? Its my first cat. Name: Goldenkit *No one else had a prefix of Golden-* Warrior Name: Leader decides my warrior name... Fur: Name Implies Gender: Female Personality: Curious, nosy, clumsy --WolfRunner (talk) 20:04, May 5, 2013 (UTC)WolfRunner Sure~ Add her to the clan~ 23:21, May 6, 2013 (UTC)